


Changed

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, Sadness, feeling things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Just a little thing about Theo learning to be better.





	Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This little short is inspired by these songs.
> 
> Paralyzed - NF  
> If You Want Love - NF  
> Can You Hold Me - NF
> 
> Please go listen to them because when I listen to them, I just think about Theo and how broken he is but he wants to be better.

Theo remembered. He remembered how he used to be. He didn't need anyone to remind him. He was so numb and he didn't even know how it had happened. Somewhere along the way of growing up, he lost himself. All the words that left his tongue felt like they came from someone else. He knew he was missing something too. He knew it wasn't him. Something took over and started to kill him on the inside. He thought the real him was long gone.

But then he went to his own personal hell, he felt his heart being ripped out of him and somehow that brought him back. All he was when he came back from hell was a scared little boy masquerading as an arrogant asshole. And he was mostly damn good at it.

But he felt so ashamed of himself, of everything he did when he wasn't himself. He was ashamed and alone. Theo was cold. He's seen all the other people walking around warm, with families, with friends, with feelings. Everyone was living but Theo...

He was afraid to live. And just as scared he was of living and feeling the only thing he knew, pain, he was afraid of dying too. Cause if he went back to hell, he'd be in pain too. He had that pain buried for so long but being put into the ground, it found him again. It was still alive.

But now he could see it. He watched Scott's pack and learned. Oh. How he wished someone would have just told him that if he wanted love or trust, he needed to be able to give something, he needed to learn to change, he needed to go through the pain.

But he didn't have to go through it alone. No. He had to just be willing to ask for help, to let go of his pride and let someone else care for him and love him.

Theo used to be paralyzed, cold, and alone.

But now he wasn't alone, he was learning to feel again, and he had a pack to keep warm with.

Theo was changing.


End file.
